


The Women (The Bedroom Hymns)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluffy/Hot?, Javert's still sassy, Light Bondage, PWP, Rule 63, Valjean's the world's most gentle dom, and tops from the bottom as usual, power dynamics in lesbian relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It won’t hurt a bit, ma chere,” Valjean had cooed between kisses, running the silk through her fingers.  “Even if you want it to, I won’t let it hurt.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Women (The Bedroom Hymns)

**Author's Note:**

> For a Kinkmeme prompt: "genderbent Javert and Valjean having sex, Valjean making Javert quiver and moan with just her fingers inside her while cooing sweet things into her ear, ie "you look so beautiful like this, my sweet" or "are you close, mon cher?" 
> 
> AKA, Anon hit all my kinks and you get 1,000 words of PWP.

  
“Valjean, is it impossible for you to comprehend that I prefer to give you pleasure?"  
  
Those simple words are how Javert has found herself fully naked, bound with a silk scarf around her wrists, and with a woman undressing inches from her at the bottom of the bed.  
  
“It won’t hurt a bit, _ma chere_ ,” Valjean had cooed between kisses, running the silk through her fingers.  “Even if you want it to, I won’t let it hurt.”  
  
Javert sucks in a breath as she studies Valjean fully bare before her.  Without the trappings of her gown, she is slim but not weak-looking, strong through the shoulders and arms.  Valjean immediately crosses her arms and legs, eyes downcast, seemingly lost without the carapace of her clothing.   
  
“Valjean,” Javert groans, unable to sit by as the woman sinks into reverie. “I believe you’ve a task you need to finish.”  
  
The other woman’s head snaps up at the call of her name, and instantly she is back on Javert, running a long finger down her body from collarbone to hip, tracing the curves Javert has always resented.  
  
“ _Ma chere_ ,” Valjean whispers, pressing a kiss beneath her jaw, “Mine.”  
  
Javert doesn’t bother to suppress her moan at the last word.  
  
“Ah, you like that, don’t you?” Valjean teases, sliding over Javert’s breasts and cupping them softly.   
  
For all the little experience she has, Valjean seems to have the confidence (or desire), enough to make up for it, gently lowering her head to suck at the undercurve of one of her lover’s breasts, drawing out a gasp.  Valjean smiles against Javert’s skin, moving to finger the nipple of her other breast, sending a shiver through the bound woman.  Instinctively, she moves to touch Valjean in return, but finds her wrists locked both by the ribbon and by the sudden strong grip of Valjean.  
  
Javert groans. “Why’re you doing this, Jeanne?  For God’s sake, let me touch you.”  
  
The woman laughs, low and infuriating, pressing her hand atop her lover’s stomach and staring straight into her eyes.  “You’ve touched me enough-let me take what I wanted with nothing in return.  Let me repay my debt, Javert,” she says, even as the woman beneath her shudders in anger.  
  
“Is that all this is to you, then?”  Javert asks, pushing her face further up in defiance and nearly spitting her next words.  “Damn you-you’ve always been a thief but I’m lying here, aren’t I?  Don’t you think I like at least _this_ form of your thievery?”  
  
Javert does not know how long their eyes remain locked for, dark blue and pale grey searching each other for anger or answers.  All of the gentleness of before suddenly disappears, leaves the air as palpably as a man’s last breath.   
  
It is Javert who moves first in the end, using one of her legs to wrap around Valjean’s waist, dragging her into a heated kiss as the free woman’s hands slide and squeeze and slip around Javert’s body, roaming seemingly with no goal.   
  
Javert finally breaks the kiss, allowing Valjean to suck on her neck and shoulders, hands tangled in the long black hair Javert is certain must look horrifying by now.  
  
“For God’s sake, don’t tease-put your hands or your mouth there, or leave me be.”   
  
Thankfully, Javert’s order seems to be taken seriously (how novel), and a hand trails down, past the curve of her hip and into the warm wetness.  Both women gasp at the sensation, but Valjean has been emboldened by before, and she is quick to trace a pattern into the skin, rubbing cautiously against the spot that draws the sharpest cries from Javert  
  
“ _Ma chere_ , you mew like a kitten.  Shall I treat you as such?”  Valjean whispers against her neck, Javert would gladly wear a collar and prance around the garden if it meant Valjean would _just keep moving_.  
  
“Y-yes, Jeanne, as you-ah-as you like,”  Javert sputters out.  She feels a finger enter her as Valjean rubs her curls against her lover’s chest and moves to straddle her fully.  
  
“Darling, how sweet you look right now,” she coos, beginning to move inside Javert, “I do love you like this, flushed and undone and _mine_.”  
  
Damn the word.  Javert groans and pushes back against Valjean’s finger, prompting her to add another.  Javert’s hips cant up, nearly reaching up to her lover’s cunt in desperation.  
  
Valjean is truly astride her now, using one hand on herself, the words clearly causing her the same wild arousal.  “You do like that-being mine.  My Javert, my love,” she cries, loud enough to be heard throughout the house.  Javert lets her voice join in, and together they call out their ecstasy.   
  
“I...I’m so close, Jeanne.  Please.”  Javert practically whines.  
  
“Yes, anything, my sweet,” Valjean answers, sliding another finger in.  “You’re so beautiful, so wild and sharp and- _oh_ ,”  
  
Neither woman lasts much longer after that, the frantic moaning and grinding and sliding of fingers enough to send them both to climax.  When Javert comes, it is hot and fast and nearly a relief.  Together, they lie tangled in bed, utterly sated and enthralled with one another.   
  
Javert is the first to speak.  “Darling, if this was your type of thievery I’d have had you imprisoned for another twenty years.”  
  
They fall asleep to the sound of one another’s laughter.


End file.
